


Best Friends

by YukiKurohime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKurohime/pseuds/YukiKurohime
Summary: "-Oni-chan, - Alluka called a third time.-Yes?-You and Gon are what?-Wh-what? -Killua stammered, feeling red, but ... but .... but ... - What question is that?-You're sharing a bed, - she said confusedly, - and only one couple does it, is not it?-We are not a couple! Killua shouted, sitting up quickly. - Gon and I ... and I Gon ... We, we ...Killua had no idea what to say. They were ... They! Only that. Gon and Killua. Killua and Gon.-We're best friends, - Gon said, with only the confidence he had."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. It was my first non-original story I wrote and I loved writing it. Characters already created cause me many problems, they make me nervous whether or not I'm following their characteristics, because to put their names as characters is easy, to write as if they were difficult. But I enjoyed writing this and I think it's compatible.  
> Who better than my shipp cannon favorite for this?  
> I wanted to write something for this anniversary, to really celebrate it by giving a gift to this shipp, I spent all week trying to do something and in the last second I get it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy Killugon, as I enjoyed writing it. And happy Killugon Day! (Late)
> 
> English is not my first language, excuse me the mistakes - google translator translated for me - and I do not even have a beta to blame the other mistakes.

-Oni-chan? - Called Alluka.

Killua kept his eyes closed. He was not sleeping - not deep at least. Bisky's training along with that of his family had this done on him. With every moment that he closed his eyes, that he fell asleep, anything would wake him, however far he was.

The flapping wings of a butterfly for miles away looked like a hurricane.

The whispering of the leaves of a tree made him shiver, as if ghosts told him curses and tortures-nothing was as bad as the torture that had happened to him before, but his nerves did not seem to think the same.

And worst of all was the ants. Killua could see every ant despite his eyes closed. Even when they tried to "hang up" the nen, they were still there. Recorded in your mind. Ants, chimeras ants, chimeras ants of the royal guard, chimeras ants of the dying royal guard and Gon ... Gon dying in his arms.

-Oni-chan? - Alluka called again, waking him from her dreams.

Killua opened his eyes. And he saw, not Alluka, not his sister, but Gon. Gon who had not died. Gon looking at him worried. Gon that was so close that Killua could see every mackerel sun that marked his nose and his cheeks. Gon split the bed with him.

-Hey, Alluka - he said, blinking and turning to his sister. - What's it? Nightmares? Do not worry, Illumi can not find us ...

Although she was not going to blame her sister if she was worried - he was worried. One more thing to worry about: Killua could not sleep while Illumi could appear at any moment looking for them. 

-Oh, no, oni-chan - Alluka said, shaking her head firmly. - I know that oni-chan will not leave an evil near Alluka. I know.

-So...

-Oni-chan, - Alluka called a third time.

-Yes?

-You and Gon are what?

-Wh-what? -Killua stammered, feeling red, but ... but .... but ... - What question is that?

-You're sharing a bed, - she said confusedly, - and only one couple does it, is not it?

-We are not a couple! Killua shouted, sitting up quickly. - Gon and I ... and I Gon ... We, we ... 

Killua had no idea what to say. They were ... They! Only that. Gon and Killua. Killua and Gon.

-We're best friends, - Gon said, with only the confidence he had, sitting next to Alluka.

How did he ... For a moment, Killua thought that Gon had used nen and learned to camouflage his aura even for him, because Killua had not even heard his friend move. But he was not really paying attention, why what was he and Gon anyway? 

-Best friends? - Alluka repeated, enjoying this new word. - Eh? What's the difference between friends and best friends?

Gon smiled, settling himself with his legs folded in the corner of the bed before he spoke. And Killua can only hear, because even he was curious about the difference. He did not even know what friends really were. Just that they were there for each other.

-First: Friends will always be on your side when you need them, but best friends do not need them.

-No? - Alluka echoed doubtfully. Killua had the same doubt. - But I thought best friends were more than friends ...

-And they are. But best friends are not on your side just when you need them, they are always with you. Even when they are not. They are ... attached to you. They are a part of you.

-Second? - Alluka urged excitedly. - They do what else?

-More? That's not enough? - Gon asked, but he also smiled, amused. - Hum, what, Killua?

-They're idiots, - his friend murmured red. Was Gon not ashamed?

-That's right! - Exclaimed Gon, pointing victoriously at him.

-I was joking with you! 

Gon ignored him. Killua was right even when he did not try.

-Best friends are idiots with each other, but even when they're idiots, you think they're the best people in the world. The smartest, the smartest, the smartest ...

-Do not be an idiot, idiot, - Killua complained, tossing the pillow into him tightly. 

Strength and speed. Faster than the memory that Gon had left the hospital today and needed a break to get to him ... Anything to make Gon stop talking embarrassing things. Though Gon did not seem to think so. Not your muscles. Because he took the pillow without thinking and hit it back.

-But I always thought you were, Killua, - Gon added quickly, before apologizing to Alluka. - So I do not think that's really a specific thing about best friends.

Alluka did not care if she was or not. She was enjoying it very much. She liked Gon, the fact that he was special to her oni-chan as it was to her, that she-but especially Nanika-had been able to help him and see his brother blushing now. She never saw her brother blushing as much as he was in Gon's presence. Was Blushing one of the best friends things? Was red a sign of happiness? Alluka liked that.

-Best friends, Alluka,- Killua said, speaking to her, but looking at Gon, - they help each other even if they do not deserve it, even when the other was an idiot.

-And they remain best friends even when the other does not apologize later, - Gon said, without looking away from his best friend.

-It is? - Killua raised an eyebrow. Did Gon think he was an idiot?

-It is, -said Gon, not so much enthusiasm or confidence he felt at first.

-Good try, Gon. But try again, I want my apologies, - Killua said, folding his arms.

-Killuaaaa, - Gon complained, but he was smiling too. - I can not. Why are we best friends and best friends do not apologize after.

-Come on - Killua insisted, standing up.

-I can not, - Gon insisted, standing in front of him. - Otherwise that means I would be lying to Alluka about best friends and I would have to eat 1000 needles!

-You did not make a promise to her so you do not have to ...

-But I promised Mito-san that I would never lie!

-Then give me my apologies and then go eat your 1000 needles!

-Oni-chan! - Alluka complained, horrified. -You can not say...

-I will not break a promise! - Said Gon, advancing to Killua.

-My apologies,- Spelled Killua, advancing toward him as well. He would not back down, not when Gon was, not when Gon owed him. - Now.

-I can not apologize, but ... I can give you a present! - Exclaimed Gon, wide-eyed at the thought. - Because best friends give each other even when they have no reason, - Gon said quickly.

-You think you have no motives ...

-Especially when you have reasons. They do not apologize, but ...

And Gon kissed him

Gon was as close, as close, as close as he had ever been, that Killua felt his breath on his face - quick, hot, breathless - and then on his lips. In your mouth.

Gon who seemed to shake and blush and nibble at his lips - and Killua can not look away when he saw him doing it, though he knew he should - and then - oh, and then - those lips were on hers.

Gon was kissing him.

And Killua kissed him back.

It was not a big kiss, had nothing but lips touching, but ... Killua felt his heart racing, beating much faster than usual, something that was mostly wrong for a killer. 

Killua never felt so right.

-But best friends are grateful, - Gon sighed as they parted. - Best friends thank each other for being best friends and for staying together, though.

\- And I ... - stammered Killua, so red that Gon thought he was cute. - I-I do not think that's enough.

Gon caught his breath when he saw Killua - Killua who was always so adorable and now more than ever - leaning forward, completing the little space between them, never looking away from him, because Killua looked at him with such confidence and Love, so fragile, but at the same time stronger than ever, that Gon felt himself ... Complete.

It was worth it. To lose her nen, to fight with Pitou, to be close to death ... All this had been worth it for this moment, for that expression. Gon would do it all over again if it meant seeing her.

Gon did it all again when he closed his eyes as he touched those lips, sighing - or moaning, or tasting, it did not matter - when Killua's mouth opened hers and slid something inside. It was all worth while Gon had Killua at his side.

-Best friends kiss? - Alluka interrupted, not even trying to hide the smile from the rosy cheeks that ached. - Because it looks like something a couple would do.

Surprised, they both parted. Flushed, timid and never as happy as before. It was worth it.

-Only the most special best friends, - Gon said, while Killua blushed with embarrassment.

Alluka smiled even more, feeling warm, safe, and loved. And added one more thing to the list of best friends: they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept opinions at any time!


End file.
